Stormy Night
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Enriqua wakes up to the sound of crying. The source is a terrified South Italy. So, Enriqua does what anyone would do when a child is scared of a storm. (Contains Fem!Spain and Fem!Romano) Second book in the Lullaby Series.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine.**

**Song: _"Lullaby For A Stormy Night"_ by Vienna Teng.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Enriqua was insane. She had to be. After all, one doesn't just go to the New World and slaughter thousands of natives for fun, right? Apparently, that is what most people believed.

When the conquistador would walk through the towns in her land, people made plenty of room for her, fearing for their lives. Men would avoid eye-contact, and women would usher their children away.

Everyone would look at the girl who was usually at the woman's side, though. With worry and sympathy. Would the little Italian turn out like Spain? Spreading terror through every new world that would appear? Or was she afraid of Enriqua, too? Was she beaten and yelled at? Of course. She had to be.

However, that wasn't the case at all. Enriqua never raised her hand to Mila, and never yelled at her either. She even sang to her, despite the Italian's demands to leave her alone.

Such an event was happening during a storm. After Enriqua was woken by the sounds of crying from down one of the many halls in her house. Upon entering Romana's room, she saw the child curled tightly in a blue blanket and trembling. The cause: A thundering storm outside.

Enriqua sighed softly, and walked over to the bed to sit down. She gathered the scared girl into her arms. Mila's only form of protest was a small push. So, Enriqua began to sing.

_Little child, be not afraid._  
_The rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger._  
_There is no danger._  
_I am here tonight._

Mila's crying had turned into hiccups and sobs, her face remained buried in the soft blanket. She flinched every time thunder crashed outside. Enriqua patted her back for comfort.

_Little child, be not afraid._  
_The thunder explodes and lightning flash._  
_Illuminates, your tear-stained face._  
_I am here tonight._

Enriqua gently brought the Italian's face from the blanket. Her green eyes met the red, wet face. She used a corner of the blanket to wipe the child's nose. Mila's face scrunched up a bit, telling herself to be careful of that corner.

_And someday you'll know, that nature is so._  
_This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand._  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see._  
_In the morning..._

Every now and then, streaks of soft, ivory light would come into the room, then disappear as the clouds overpowered the moon once more.

_Little child, be not afraid._  
_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, and its candlelight beams._  
_Still keep pleasant dreams._  
_I am here tonight._

Mila jumped slightly in Enriqua's arms when a scraping sound echoed around them. She then glared at the window, spotting an olive tree rocking in the fierce wind.

_Little child, be not afraid._  
_The wind makes creature of our trees, and the branches to hands._  
_They're not real, understand._  
_And I am here tonight._

The sobs and hiccups had long gone quiet. And though Mila's mind told her to curse and stop Enriqua from continuing, her lips did not obey the command. They never did.

_And someday you'll know, that nature is so._  
_This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand._  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see._  
_In the morning..._

Enriqua paused for a bit, and for a moment Mila thought that the lullaby was over. To be honest, she felt a little disappointed. But that feeling faded when Spain's mouth opened once more.

_For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid._  
_But a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears._  
_Trade sweet sleep with the fears._  
_And to give a kiss goodnight._

A small smile came across Mila's face, knowing that her caretaker had once cried over a storm too. Of course, she didn't let Enriqua see that. She was still happy to know she wasn't alone, though.

_Well now I am grown, and these years have shown, rain's a part of how life goes._  
_But it's dark and it's late._  
_So I'll hold you and wait._  
_'Til your frightened eyes do close._

Mila knew what words would come next. So, despite her sleepiness, she began to sing along. Even as her eyes felt heavy.

_And I hope that you'll know, that nature is so._  
_This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand._  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see._  
_In the morning..._

Enriqua felt the Italian in her arms go slightly limp and relaxed. She smiled and continued towards the end, carefully maneuvering herself to lay Mila down.

_Everything's fine in the morning._  
_The rain will be gone in the morning._  
_But I'll still be here in the morning._

The Spanish woman settled herself beside the child, staying true to the words in the lullaby. And she pressed a soft kiss the Mila's forehead. The Italian murmured something that was probably a curse.

No one outside the enormous house would know that Enriqua never would be cruel to her precious little Italian.

But as long as these moments lasted, that was okay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Enriqua is a Spanish name that means 'Ruler'. Mila is an Italian/Irish name that means 'Miracle' and 'Servant'.**


End file.
